User talk:StarWizardWars
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 18:33, February 1, 2013 Wrong Pic What do ya think you're doin'? You're messin' with the current main picture of Hexxus by giving the page the wrong picture. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I stumbled across this website today. Thank you for including some of my Sith Lords from my mod. NM --Newbiemodder (talk) 02:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Can't You Read?! I'm only gonna tell you this once & you damn well better remember. No more messin' with the infoboxes, & always pay attention to the movie quotes from the movies (by watchin' them & hear what they really said), or you are outta here!!! Can't you read?! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) mods Thanks for the kind words. I haven't done any modding since November...kind of lost the drive. But you are the second person this week to ask me how the mods are doing...so...maybe the fires are being stoked. We'll see..... I also added a pic of Darth Morbidis to his profile for you. Newbiemodder (talk) 22:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) info yes, Morbidis and Fang were both students/apprentices of Poxus. Maybe I will let you beta test one of the mods...Hmm..leave me your email or if you want send me a private message over at Lucasforums with your email....U can choose..Onderon/Yuthura Ban or Trials of Darth Herrco...They are both incomplete, not fully voiced, a little rough...let me know. You said before u wanted some hints. I am willing to let you test one of the mods 'as is' if u want. Your choice of the 2, Warning Hello there. Sorry to spoil the mood but there is a point that I must warn you about. I don't know and I don't mind if you have problems with pictures and templates. You said it yourself, everyone has to learn and to adapt. The problem that I cannot let pass however, is that you keep recreating the category "Dark Lords of the Sith" after I delete it. You must know that recreating a deleted page without discussing about it with an admin is forbidden by our rules and that you risk a ban. I don't want to be a bully and I will not ban you myself. As long as you abide the rules from now on that is, as every user must. Why do I keep deleting your category would you ask? Well categories are constantly abused and this is a huge thorn in the side of this wiki. The primary rule is that we can only have one category for one series. As such we cannot have another category beside "Star Wars Villains". A few years ago we had "Star Wars Villains" and "Sith" (much like "Harry Potter Villains" and "Death Eaters") but the latter (two) have been deleted -and not by me- for this very reason. Hence the repeated deletion of your category. Be assured that I am not doing this to spite you but to warn you. I would dislike to ban you or to see you banned by someone else, so please do not persist. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 11:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC I keep telling you that "Dark Lord of the Sith" is redundant and cannot be kept and you keep recreating it? Also, I assume you read the RULES through the link I put above, so I assume you read the rule forbidding the creation of new categories? Hence the inevitable deletion of "Villains with red eyes". Moreover, categories about physical description were deemed needless as well. And once again, not by me. Listen. I do NOT want to pass as a jerk or a tyrant but if you keep going this way, you won't leave me any choice. If you recreate one of these categories or another i will ban you. You even risk to be banned by another admin will less patience. You are warned, please do not push me to such extremes. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 09:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess I owe you at least an explanation. But you seriously need to take one hell of a chill pill there. And no I was not threatening you I was warning you, there is a big difference. When I asked you "What game are you playing at?" I was surprized to see that you recreated "Dark Lords of the Sith" after you told me that you understood and agreed not to recreate it again. I do admit that I was a bit pissed off because I would much rather minding my articles than endlessly deleting recreated categories. I am well aware that I pass as the rule-crazed killjoy on a housekeeping spree, and no I don't like it but I have to. If one day I am no longer considered worthy of being an admin I will accept the punishment but apparently this is not yet the case. I asked another if I was overstepping my rights as an admin, knowing that she would not hesitate to put me in my place if I was the bad guy there. Guess she agreed with me and was less lenient since she banned you. When I first deleted "Dark Lord of the Sith", you reacted by throwing an rant on my talk page, ordering me to, I reacted by explaining you my reasons politely and I was glad when I though we had a peaceful agreement. You then recreated the page knowing that it would be deleted again and now you throw yet another rant, with insults to boot. Now congratulations, I no longer care if I sound as a jerk to you. Whether you like it or not, our "wretched rules" are meant to be followed, just like on any other wiki, and that no one is above them, neither I, nor you. As long as you respect them no problem, if you insist on ignoring warnings then sorry but we cannot leave you alone. Hate me as much as you want, I am through being polite with people who insult me. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars's apology (Since I can't talk to Balthus on his talk page (darn it) I'm going to responde here as I can at least edit this (hoping that he'll stumble across this and see this)). Balthus, I need to tell you something. I've been thinking about what I've said and calmed down and reailzed how wrong I was to say all those things and well, I need to say this to u: I'm sorry for the way I talked to u. Really I am, Balthus. And I'm also sorry about ticking you off with the recreation of those categories (I no longer care any more if there deleted). I was wrong to recreate the categories, I see that now, but I just got bored and didn't already know about the rules at first. And I also don't truly think that their wrecthed rules. All of that before this was no reason for you to insult me from the beginning, BUT that was also no reason for me to react and responde like that with that stupid message and I regret it now that I've thought it over. Look the point anyway is I'm sorry for been kind of a jerk, I admit, and I don't think that you're all of that rule-crazed killjoy tyrant, but also, I wasn't throwing "a hissy fit". Anyway, I just what you and the others to please reconsider. Please, I love this wiki. I PROMISE (this time) that I'll never recreate any other category AGAIN. I swear to it that it'll NEVER happen EVER again. Best regards, hope you find this, StarWizardWars. (I'm not lying or anything like that) I don't if you'll forgive me or not or think that I'm lying (which I'm not) but all I care about now is that you find this, I don't care when or how but I can wait. I'm sorry for disrespecting the rules. Sorry for not reading this earlier. I accept your apologies and I precise that I never meant to insult you, only to warn you or to ask (not very nicely I admit) you for explanations. I accept to lift you ban but please be careful next time. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC)